The Second Gen
by Cyb3rHydra
Summary: A bunch of new demigods... This is actually UntimelyDisease's story; I'm just adopting it for a little while.


**This is originally UntimelyDisease's story, but he needed to take a break. I'm adopting it for a while because he asked me to. All of the credit goes to UntimelyDisease and the characters' creators! Only the dialogue is mine. The characters that are going to be in the story are:**

 **1\. Emilia Marie Howard (Emily or Lia), daughter of Dionysus.**

 **2\. Josh Merc (Joshie), son of Dionysus.**

 **3\. Damon Richards (Richard), son of Nyx.**

 **4\. Cyrus Avant (Avian), son of Kronos.**

 **5\. Quillin Ness (Quill), son of Nemesis.**

 **NEWER CHARACTERS:**

 **6\. Lily Avant, daughter of Gaea. (Cyrus' younger sister, was at Camp Jupiter.)  
**

 **7\. Alessia Reyes, daughter of Morpheus.**

 **Congrats if you were chosen, (And as Dionysus would say...) bla, bla bla, hurry up, let's get on with it. :)**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **Damon**

* * *

I can't trust anyone here. As a child of a dark goddess, I think I can do that. The problem is that everyone at this camp is very uneasy when someone with a godly parent with a dark history comes to camp. Nico Di Angelo knows this, and so does Hazel Levesque. I'm really not sure who else. Nico is a really dark fellow, and I'm not liking his attitude. Hazel, on the other hand, lives at the other camp and I don't see her often. Anyway, I'm pretty new here, and I haven't met anyone around but them, because no one is willing to greet me. Only a select few campers said hello and actually talked to me, including Annabeth, Percy, Nico and Hazel. I'm always getting dirty looks from the other campers, especially one girl that just keeps glaring at me.

Annabeth told me about that girl; her name is Clarisse, and she's really annoying. She's glaring at me now, matter of fact, as I walk through the path towards the big house. This time, she walks up to me. She looks older than me, which is something, since I'm 19. She grabs the back of my shirt.  
"Hey, punk." She says. She growls, and I kick her in the chest. She lets go. "If a fight is what you want, I'll cream you." She takes out her spear, and I think I see a spark run from the shaft to the tip. She jabs at me, and suddenly another boy, way younger than me, appears and grabs the spear shaft.  
"Idiot." He says, and breaks it over his knee. His eyes glow gold, and throws it behind him.

"You OK?" He asks. I watch as Clarisse draws another sword from her side. She swings and suddenly, he catches it in midair, like he teleported.  
"Says the person, like, 5 years younger than me?" I say. He shrugs. Clarisse pulls her blade free and jabs again. This time, he intercepts it with his scythe.  
"LEAVE!" He says to Clarisse, who immediately, scampers away. "I'm Cyrus. Call me Avian. I'm a son of Kronos." He holds out his hand. I shake it. He has a golden eye and part of his body seems completely normal. The left half, however, is more pale and he has a red eye.  
"Trust me, she hates me so much already." He says. I nod  
"Seems like it. I'm Damon." I answer.

Suddenly, Avian's knees buckle and he clutches his head as waves of darkness flow off of him. About 30 seconds pass after he falls, he gets back up. He wipes his face off.  
"Sorry. I have the occasional flashback of where I was born..." He says. "Tartarus. I hate that place." So he does understand me. That's new.  
"I'm a son of Kronos. You?" He asks.  
"I'm actually not sure. I think my mother... might be Nyx. I met her once..." Suddenly, we hear yelling from the hill. Avian's already there, looking on at the problem.

He takes out a scythe out of nowhere, then charges into the area. I draw my sword and follow him. When I reach the top, he's battling a giant and its army, while another kid is backing up behind him. A monster tries to slice him, and he blocks it, and slices through it. I run up to help. As we battle the army, more and more demigods come and back us up. Avian is grabbing the weapons whenever he can, slicing up the monsters. He runs up Polybote's leg and jumps. They both slash at each other, but it's Avian who hits him. The giant disentigrates.

"Don't you need the help of a god to kill a giant?" A boy asks.  
"Una... How many times do I have to tell you this is a god's weapon? I win the bet." Avian says. He looks at his arm and mutters under his breath. He's got a long scar from where he was cut by Polybote's trident. I see some of him smoking, beginning to disentegrate. Then he eats some ambrosia and the smoking stops. His scythe disappears. So does he.  
"With him around," Percy says, "It's impossible to know where he is. Now he's probably back in his cabin..."

"What the heck is going on here?" says the kid we saw being chased. Now Avian is back. He stretches.  
"Hey." I say. I'm Damon."  
"Well, I'm Quillin." He suddenly turns white and morphs into what I hate the most; light. He's 10, at most, and carries no visible weapon. Then he turns back. Chiron gallops up to us and takes us to the Big House.  
Avian follows him, probably just because he can. He's fifty feet behind us, and suddenly he's at the Big House.

"What happened, anyway?" Chiron asks. So we explain about the army Polybotes had.  
"I think I attracted it with a phone..." Quillin says. He holds up a ruined microchip.  
"How'd you survive?" I ask. "A phone is a deadly enemy attracter."  
"I may have used the phone for a shield?" Quillin says. I take out my knives. They're completely made of something black with little glints of white. We're here, at the big house.

As we walk in, I think I see a bit of movement out of the corner of my eye. I turn around and look. I see nothing. As we sit down in the basement, Chiron talks to us about godly parentage. I'm making every sense about what he's saying, but I'm not sure about Quillin.  
"Look out!" Avian yells, and lunges in front of Quillin, narrowly grabbing a sword. Quillan whirls. He jumps on top of the thing. I get up. It's Clarisse, once again. I hate her.

"Clarisse! Leave. NOW." Chiron says. She scampers away as a blinding light fills the room. A glowing scale floats above Quillin's head.  
"All hail Quillin, son of Nemesis." Chiron says.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **Emilia**

* * *

I walk up the path toward the dining palivion. I sit down at the Dionysus cabin, and my brother Josh meets me there. He's swearing at some other camper. He finishes his conversation and sits down, eager to eat. As the food is passed out, I see a new kid sitting with Avian at the Kronos cabin table.. They have nothing in common, but Chiron sits with them too, talking. Chiron stands up.  
"As you all probably know, today is Capture the Flag. Currently, Ares and Kronos have the flags. And Avian... no time freeze."  
"Aww..." he says. Mumbling to himself, he says, "I've still got a counted number of powers they don't know..." Only I hear it because I'm sitting directly behind him, one table away.

"Kronos cabin has teamed with Nemesis, Hermes, Athena, and Hephaestus. Ares has teamed with everyone else." Chiron announces. As dinner wraps up, we run into the woods. I immediatly approach Avian and ask him for the plan. He nods, and gets a glint in his eye. His red eye.  
"We'll use the three-pronged attack; You take your brother and Pollux and Connor and his squad and go mid. Me and Nemesis will take left, and I'll take Travis' squad. Athena will take right. Annabeth and I worked this out earlier." I nod.  
"Come on, you guys." I say.

I run up the middle as the horn sounds. I hear fighting break out to the right.  
"They'll be fine." I say. We step into a veil of fog. Not fog, mist. My team disappears, so it's only me standing. Suddenly, I'm surrounded by campers. They all have their swords drawn and ready for battle. As I step to face them, suddenly they all turn around. a moment of fighting, and they all fall. Avian stands behind them, grinning.  
"Needed some help?" He asks. I nod.

"Thanks." I say. I hear Josh yelling,  
"Shut your motha f***ing mouth, mate!" (Yes, he australian...) then I hear a gun. The mist vaporizes, and we're back standing in a pack, Avian with us. As we make our way through the woods, I hear the sound of something whistling. As I snap my head to the left, an blunted arrow flies towards me. Avian intercepts the arrow with his sword. There suddenly is a crack, and another blunted arrow hits Avian in the side of the head. His face snaps back, and he falls. Sam steps into the clearing. I see Kayla perched on a tree a bit away. She's about to fire another shot and I grab her bow with a grape vine and toss it. I gets tangled in another tree. She jumps and grabs it, but the string breaks. She draws her sword and wanders into the woods.

"I'm going to have to stop you here." Sam says. I raise my hand, and suddenly grape vines wrap completely around him. We run past him. He slices through the vines, and raises his sword. He fires three bursts at me. I dodge the first and block the second. The third is about to hit me when something blocks it. A grapevine shoots from the ground.  
"What?" I wonder out loud. I didn't summon it. Sam shrugs he's about to fire another burst, when another grape vine throws him into the air about ten feet, then someone smacks him down with a sickening crunch. It's my dad, Dionysus.  
'Not... fair." Sam mumbles. "What's with a god interrupting our game?"

"Dad?!" I ask. "What did you do to him?!" I ask. He grins and teleports away from me.  
"You OK?" I ask Sam.  
"Get him back here; I really want to use my powers on him." He answers.  
"Not now." I say. "Be back later." Josh grabs the flag. Our pack runs back the path we took, avoiding newly planted traps and other people.. As we cross the creek, another horn rings out, declaring the win. The flag shimmers and changes from a boar head to a grapevine symbol.

"Dionysus has the flag!" Chiron announces. As all the campers are rounded up, we head over to the campfire. As we cook out marshmallows and sing campfire songs, I think I'm forgetting something. Kayla is busy fixing her bow. I hit myself in the head and Josh looks over.  
"You know what I'm forgetting?" I ask him. "I think I'm forgetting something." He shakes his head.  
"I'd probably remember, unless my ADHD is acting up." He answers. As the campfire wraps up, the flame is extenguished. There are still lights, though, but I'm not sure. I walk towards them. Kayla's eyes are lit up, as are Will's and Austin's.

"Gods! That's what I was forgetting!" Kayla exclaims. "Where's Sam?"  
"In the woods." I answer. "We need to find him!" Leo follows me and Kayla. Chiron steps over to me.  
"What are you doing?" He asks.  
"Chiron, Sam is still out there in the woods!" I yell.  
"They're two strong demigods." He says "They'll be able to-  
"Who's the second?" I ask him, but in my heart, I already know who it is. Cyrus.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3**

 **Cyrus**

* * *

I wake up in the middle of the forest. As a son of Kronos, I can tell it's about 10:00 at night. I sit up and see Sam lying on the ground beside me, bleeding from a scar on his head. His closed eyes are glowing. As the glow slowly fades, we're left in complete darkness. I see a faint light to our left, but it vanishes quickly. I take out my scythe and prop myself up. I see another light to our left. I wave to it. I hear shuffling. Kayla and Damon run into the clearing.  
"There you are." Damon says. "We've been looking for hours." I nod.  
"I've been out since a bit ago."

"Only my night vision saved you. There was a cyclops about 10 yards away from you guys when we killed it. Kayla shifts her glance and covers her mouth.  
"What happened to him?!" Kayla asks. I shrug. I'd been out before this happened.  
"Really not sure. I think you can ask Emilia." I say. "She was there." Kayla and I grab Sam's arms and Damon grabs his legs. We carry him out of the forest. Kayla and Emilia lock eyes. Will immediately asks Austin for a stretcher, and he complies. Kayla, Will, and Emilia talk in hushed tones. The only word I can make out is 'Dionysus'.

"Avian! Come here!" Will says as he reaches the cabin. I run for him.  
"Sup?" I ask. I scan the room. I see a slithering shape by the bed... "Oh gods! Hydra!" I say. The hydra makes no threatening movements. It rests its heads on Sam's arm.  
"I've got this." I say, then reverse time. I'm back at Capture the Flag. As Kayla shoots her arrow, I slice it in half. Sam appears and starts blasting at Emilia. I tackle him.

A grapevine shoots up from the ground, throwing both of us. Dionysus appears above us and slams us downward. I throw Sam upwards using my momentum. Time resets. I collapse from the ground, my body wracked in pain. Will steps back.  
"Gods..."  
I black out. I have no dreams.

"So, he is here." Someone says, but I'm not sure who. They're familiar.  
"Yup."  
My eyelids open.  
"You've been out for three days." Sam says. I register the other voice.  
My gaze drifts to the other person. The girl has black hair, and purple eyes. Her hair is brown at the edges, and she's wearing a purple outfit. She seems to like purple.

"Hello, Cyrus." She says.  
"Lily..." I say. "Is that you? You're... what? 12?" She rolls her eyes.  
"Not like I'd be here voluntarily." She says. "I'm a daughter of Gaea. Came from Camp-Jupiter, but I'm staying." She raises her hand, and a spire of earth shoots out of the ground.  
"Whoops." She says sarcastically.

"We're in your cabin right now."  
"I've got to go. See you later..." Sam says. My gaze shifts back to her.  
"Try moving." She says.  
"Just because I broke something, doesn't mean you can boss me around, sis." I say,  
"Whatever." She says. "We'd better get going." I climb out of bed and immediately lose balance. Lily catches me.

"Stay here." She says. "Chiron should be conducting capture the flag now. We need to find him."  
"Heck no." I say.  
I form a time bubble around my self and wait a few hours. To the rest of the world, it seems like a few seconds.  
"I'm fine now." I say.

We run for the woods. As we reach the forest, she yells, "Chiron!" Where are-" There's a blur to our right, as something charges at her. A spear goes clean through the side of her chest. She falls.  
"Lily!" I yell, as someone steps into the path. "Not you again... little betch..." I curse. Clarisse takes off her helmet and grins. I slide my hand into my pocket. I shift my glance for a second, faking that something's happening. She turns her head, and I grab my knife and throw it. It hits her in the arm and she falls. I run forward.

"CLARISSE, YOU LITTLE BASTARD!" I yell. Clarisse grabs at her bleeding arm. Suddenly, I see the shaft of the spear snap in half. It releases a blast of electricity that knocks me over. When I get up, I see that Clarisse has taken out her sword and is walking towards Lily.  
"She's pretty much dead." Clarisse says. She stabs downwards, and a spire of rock knocks her airborne. She lands hard. I run over to Lily. She smiles.  
"I liked doing that." She says, her face locked in a painful expression.  
"I'm going to remove the spear tip from your body. This is going to hurt. Also, how many electric spears does she have?" She shrugs..

I gently pinch the spear tip in my fingers. I pull. Before I can fully pull it out, she almost spears me with a spire of rock.  
"Whoops." She says. "Reflex."  
"I'll finish now." I say, and pull the tip out. Immediately, she grabs her side and starts to curse.  
"I'll get you back to camp." I say, and reach my hand out. She takes it and hauls herself up. I put and arm around her and begin to walk back.

Halfway to camp, we see campers up ahead being pursued by Annabeth. She turns her head to the left, and glances us. She stops. Annabeth quickly walks to me.  
"What happened to her?" She asks.  
"You can ask Clarisse. Always." Lily says. She rolls her eyes. "Who else?"  
Annabeth face palms. "Naturally."

We stumble out of the woods and set Lily down at the foot of the big house.  
"I think I know some of this stuff." I cut off the ripped part of her shirt and soak up some of the blood. "I'll go get some bandages." I say. As I step into the Big House, I hear something. I grab the bandages and run outside. Annabeth slowly draws her knife. She turns her head towards me and grins. Her eyes are glowing red. She stabs downward. I throw my knife at Annabeth's arm. It hits, and she's blown backwards.  
"Stupid eidolon." She mutters. "Come on, Avian. We've go work to do."

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4**

 **Josh**

* * *

I'm at Cyrus' cabin. We've come to know each other pretty well, and I wanted to check on his sister. She looks better. Her side has completely stopped bleeding. Cyrus is checking on the wound.  
"Hey, mate. How's your sister?" I say as I open the door.  
"She's doing better." Cyrus says.  
"You know that Clarisse is a d***head, right?" Lily sits up.

"Well, that's no surprise." She says. "Get ready. We have to play the 'Three Legged Death Race,' as Harley calls it. It's a horrible name. Guys, it's like... what? 6:00? It's time."  
"You're not coming." Cyrus says.  
"Oh, really? Make me."  
"Fine." Cyrus gets up.

"This happens a lot, doesn't it?" I ask.  
"Yeah. Because this idiot is being bossy." Lily says.  
"Oh my freaking gods, what is wrong with you?" Cyrus asks. "I give up."  
"So, who's your partner?" Lily asks.  
"I'll be going with Emilia. See you there."

I walk out of the cabin. I head towards mine. I hear Pollux and Emily arguing over something. I open the door.  
"Tell Pollux that I'm your teammate in the three-legged race." Emilia says.  
"OK." I say." Pollux that I'm your teammate in the three-legged race."  
"Oh my freaking gods." She says.  
"Just kiddin', mate. But I am your partner." I say.

Pollux raises his eyebrows.  
"Ok." He says. "I've got plans with someone else." He lumbers off.  
"Let's get going." I say. I take my sister's hand and we walk to the edge of the woods. I see Cyrus, and he points at Lily and makes a cookoo symbol. Lily punches him. They start bickering again. Chiron gives a warning and hands out clamps. We tie our legs together, and we fall into the labyrinth.

We begin to run in the tunnel to our left.  
"There's an apple up ahead." I say. Suddenly, a wall slides into place, closing the tunnel. Emilia raises her hand and the wall is immediately crushed by grapevines. We snatch up the apple. I nod at her. We run forward as the ceiling collapses behind us. A rock slices through my skin a cuts a scar along my leg. We jump over a pit and see an apple up ahead. We snatch it, and a pit opens up underneath us. We fall, and I hear a crunch as Emily cries out. She lies down for a few moments. I help her up. Her arm is twisted.

I dive at the third apple, which is in front of us. The ceiling opens up, and we step out. Cyrus and Lily are already done, but Lily's shirt is stained red. Cyrus gives me a look of exasperation. I walk over to him. He has absolutely no scratches or injuries.  
He laughs. "Traps are too slow." He says.  
"What happened?" I ask.  
"Oh, it started bleeding again. No biggie." Cyrus says.

"Oh, you little butthead." Lily says.  
"You're calling me little?" Cyrus asks.  
"Oh my freaking gods." I say. "Please stop."  
"Ok." Cyrus says. He sits down on the ground and takes out his scythe.  
"I think I know how to shut her up." I say.

"How?" He asks.  
"Mate, it's simple. Just prod her side with the shaft of your scythe, and she'll pass out!" He laughs.  
"Don't you dare, or I will KILL you." She says.  
"Calm down." Cyrus says.  
"I'll kill you later then."

"Guys, shut up." I say. I help Emilia lay down on a stretcher and head over to my cabin. As soon as I reach the cabin, I collapse. I hear footsteps, and the world turns black. I appear on a hill, someone above me. It's my father, Dionysus.  
"I've come to give you a warning." I groan.  
"I feel like you've done that every day." I say.  
"Just consult the Oracle. See you later."

"Hey. Hello?" I hear.  
"What?" I half mumble. I open my eyes, and to my surprise, I see light flowing out of the windows. Emilia stands above me with her arm in a sling. I'm laying on my bed, wondering what happened. I sit up.  
"Lay down for a bit." Emilia says. "You need it."  
"No." I say. I walk to the big house, as Dionysus recommended.

Quillin appears on the other side of the hill. He waves. I wave back, and enter the Big House. I climb the stairs. One stair creaks, but it doesn't matter. I enter the attic. Green mist contaminates the air around us.  
"G' day, mate." I say.  
"Hello." She says. "I've got a message for you from Zeus, who is not a good poet. He tried his best, but nothing rhymed."  
I laugh. "No surprise." I say.

 _"Again, the new generation strikes,  
A bunch of demigods take the quest,  
Defeat the mother of the monsters,  
Finally destroy her throughout time.  
Head north past my power boundaries,  
Heroes lead you to Greenland where then;  
_ _Meet the witch and kill her forever."  
_

"Oh my god." I say. "That... was horrible."  
"Not me. It was Zeus." Rachel replies.  
"Well, he used syllables." I say.  
"Sounds like Ares when he tried."  
"Don't remind me..." I walk out of the attic. "Thanks!" I tell Rachel, before I hear a cry from outside. I run for the voice.

 **Sorry, I got lazy with the prophecy, just like Zeus was too lazy to get Apollo to write it... wait... that's not a good idea. Apollo you'd better stop writing those poems... WAIT WHY ARE YOU PLACING AN APPLE ON MY HEAD NOW STOP IT APOLLO BEFORE I KILL YOU. Wait... can I kill you?**

 **Ugh. Plz Review! :)**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 5**

 **Quillin**

* * *

"Gods screw you!" Are the first words I hear when I wake from a terrible dream. I was strapped to the wall as I watch all my friends be blasted into bits with a cannon of light... It's creepy.  
I carefully get up, trying not to wake my cabinmates. The clock reads 3:14. I open the door and glance out. I see a girl standing on the hill, her jeans ripped and her spear drawn. She jabs at something, but it blocks it and knocks her down. I run for the hill. I see something or someone lunge at her, but she rolls to the left and dodges. I hear someone behind me, and immediately turn on him. It's Avian.

"What's... going on?" He asks me.  
"Don't know." I answer. We run to the top of the hill. She jabs again, and this time she hits the first monster in the chest. Unfortunately, there are more. She turns her head and sees us. Avian takes out his scythe, and I look at the monster. It's a hydra. It snaps at her leg, and she jumps over it, smashing it into the ground. I raise my hand, and my eyes glow. The hydra decides to take this as a signal beam. It refocuses on me, and in my hands form two swords. They're red hot, and steam flickers from them as if it's evaporating the water vapor in the air. I slice at the hydra's heads, and the heads catch flame.

The hydra backs up, but I throw my sword at it's chest. It explodes into dust.  
"Thanks." The girl says. "Fight now, talk later." We finish cutting through the monsters.  
"Who are you?" Avian asks.  
"I'm Alessia Reyes, daughter of Morpheus. You?" She answers.  
"I'm Cyrus." He says. "He's Quillin.

"'Kay." She says. We walk down the hill and have a mental conversation. It goes something like this.  
 _Cyrus: Do you normally pull swords from midair?  
Quillin: Nope. Totally new.  
Cyrus: Um... OK? You think-  
Quillin: Let's not. Bring her to the Big House.  
Cyrus: Sure._

We notice Alessia following us. She blushes and runs down the hill. The spear disappears. As we approach the Big House, we hear something coming from inside it.  
"What's that?" I ask Avian.  
"Don't know." He replies. Alessia opens the door. Chiron is inside, chatting with Rachel.  
"Zeus was lazy."  
"He's not usually this way."

Their heads turn as we enter.  
"Why are you awake?" He asks.  
"Um..." I say. "She woke us up." I point at Alessia. She shrugs.  
"True." She sits down in the nearest chair and immediately passes out.  
"Go back to your cabins. You're the ones..." Chiron says. We do. I immediately fall asleep again. This time I have no dreams. It may be just a blessing from Morpheus, but who knows...

I walk outside. Kids are filing out of the cabins and are heading towards the baths. I stretch, and grab my clothes and go to the bath house. After changing, I feel much better. Avian greets me.  
"Did that happen? Last night?" He asks.  
"Um... Yeah." I reply. "Where is she anyway?" Avian walks to the Big House. Chiron gestures him in.  
"You too." He says, pointing at me. "Quill, come here."

I step inside. Annabeth and Will are quickly scurrying around the room, looking for various items. The room looks like it's been hit by a tornado. I turn to the left. I see Alessia. There are two small holes in her shirt, which is pulled up. Underneath, her skin is green. The wound is stained red and covered with medicines. The hydra did get her, then. Then there's a flash of light, and a glowing aura surrounds us. Every single scratch is gone from everyone. Alessia's side turns normal color again.  
"Your powers..." Avian says. "Are they to become the Nemesis of the opponent? Like fire and hydras?" Alessia gets up. She stretches

"What?" She asks. It's time for breakfast. We file out into the dining pavilion. We have a breakfast of bacon and eggs. Then we are excused to do some classes. My first class is archery with Avian and Kayla. I nock an arrow, but it flies way off. Cyrus shoots an arrow and hits the 9th ring. Kayla shoots and cuts Avian's arrow in half. She grins.  
"Don't judge." She says.  
"Done." Cyrus says. "Already. Freaking. Done.

She shoots another arrow, and scores a perfect 10. Cyrus and I both nock an arrow. We shoot, and I think one arrow hits the other. The arrows end up in splinters. Kayla giggles. "See ya. I have to go somewhere." I nod. Cyrus heads off in another direction, possibly going to the armory. I head to Bunker 9. Leo meets me there. "Where were you? I were expecting you earlier." I nod. As we head into the rock face, I glance around. The tables are scattered with various swords and knives. I pick a few to test them out; they don't fit me.  
"Let's find you something that you might like..." Leo says, before turning around. I'm holding an tomahawk in my hands. It's well fitted, and there's a gem in the hilt.

Before I can say anything, there's a clang from outside, like metal hitting itself. By the time the door opens and we're outside, I see a beam of fire erupting from the center of camp. The edges of the fire is already nearing the woods. I put down the tomahawk and begin to run. A huge wave of water drenches the entire camp.  
"Percy!" I yell. One more wave, and everything's gone. There's a glow coming from the spot that the fire came from. I run towards it.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 6**

 **Cyrus**

* * *

I have one secret at camp. My father, Kronos, always visits me in spirit form just about every day. Today, he was extra-grumpy. Not good. When I showed up, he was glaring at me.  
"What took you?" He asks.  
"Archery." I say. He grumbles under his breath. "Unlike you could do anything like it."  
"You think?" He asks.

"I. Hate. You." I say.  
"Well... You'd better follow my instructions. Kill them. OR ELSE. THIS IS YOUR LAST CHANCE."  
"No. The camp protects me better than you do."  
"Then you have no use to me." He says. He waves his hand. The room explodes. I attempt to stop the explosion, but I feel a force working against me. Our eyes both glow gold. Then my energy shatters. I crash backwards. He grins and disappears. My eyes close, and I hear voices. Water drenches me.

"Celestial bronze explosion..." They say. "It's going to take a few days to fix..." There's suddenly a voice inside my head.  
"You will stay here for all eternity." It's Kronos.  
"What do you want?" I think back at him. Wow. A mental conversation with my dad. I'm going insane. I black out.  
"This is another blackout. This will haunt your quest." Kronos says. "For now... You're stuck here."  
"You know what? I'll disintegrate your soul completely. I'm getting annoyed." I say, and hold out my scythe.  
"Doesn't work on me." He says. "It's mine."

"This will." I say. I snap the scythe over my knee. "Try controlling this." I say. I throw my scythe at him. He tries to freeze time, but I speed it up, so time remains still. The scythe vaporizes him.  
"Sorry." I say. I wake up. I've been out for a second. I touch both sides of the scythe together and it immediately fixes itself. Now Kronos' soul is trapped inside. I sit up. Percy and Annabeth come over.  
"You were-" Annabeth says.

"Yeah." I say. Percy holds out a hand, and I grab it and get up. Strange. The left half of my body is completely unscathed. The right side is bloody and bruised. I guess Kronos really did want to keep me in that chamber forever. I take some ambrosia out of my pocket and chomp it down. Immediately, my cuts begin to heal. I hear Damon shout,  
"Hey! Avian! We're leaving soon."  
"Kay." I reply and head over to the hill. They're all waiting for me.

Quillin is holding a new axe.  
"Like it?" He asks.  
"It's cool." I answer. "So... how are we planning to get there? I think it's going to be greenland; I heard rumors about something causing trouble there."  
"Yeah..." Emilia says. "Wasn't that a freak blizzard-fire tornado thingy?"  
"Oh my gods." Says Lily. "Let's get going."

Suddenly, the ground rumbles and a full size minivan pops out of the ground. It's completely made out of bedrock.  
"I'll drive." Says Damon. Clarisse is heading over the hill, looking to punch someone. Then she sees our murderous faces and runs.

It's been a few hours since we began making way for Greenland. I hear a screeching sound, and immediately recognize monster. I hear something embed itself in the back of the car. Immediately, Quillin cries out, and I can see a small spike implanted in the car seat. I slam the door open and I'm immediately face to face with a group of spikes. I freeze time and back away from them. I see a dirt wall form between us and the monster. I get a glance of it. It's a manticore. No, three of them. I see a spike jut up from the ground, but the monster reacts with incredible speed and dodges. I duck past the barrier and sneak behind them. Immediately, I'm showered with spikes. Only one hits, but it leaves a mark along my right arm. I stumble in pain and throw my scythe. It hits one of them, and it immediately disintegrates it.

Then the world turns over. I feel a weight push me over, and claws dig into my arms.  
"You're dead." It growls. It pushes its claws into my arms and bites at my face. I roll my head left to avoid instant death. "Any last words?"  
"Um... yeah. YOU'RE dead." I retort. Then I unleash a blast of energy from my body that vaporizes him immediately. I watch a rock spire skewer the other manticore. A layer of dust covers me. I check my wounds. I had a bad scar on my face, but that would heal. Then the claw marks on my arms. They had not pierced my skin, so i could relax.

"You OK?" Alessia says.  
"Fine." I reply. A line of blood drips down my forehead, and I wipe it off. "Who's not?"  
"We'll all be ok, except for a few scratches. Drink some nectar." I do, and immediately, the bites begin to shrink into one really big scar.  
"Where are we?" I ask.  
"Maine. I remember this place... How is it night time already?" True. A few minutes ago, it had been noon. Time warp. I grip my scythe. Suddenly, the ground rumbles, and I hear one word; Deathmatch.

"You hear that?" I ask.  
"Yeah." Alessia says. "We need to warn the others." Everyone has minor injuries. Little scarring.  
"You hear that?" Josh asks.  
"Yup." I reply. "Unless we're all going delirious." Something rumbles. A crack forms in the ground in front of us. I jump back to avoid debris that's flying out of the crack.  
"Look out! In front of you!" I yell.  
"Around us." Quillin corrects.

We are surrounded. We all take out our weapons.  
"So many..." Damon says.  
"Alessia, get my back." I call.  
"Shut up." Says Josh. I look behind me. In that moment, I see a spear slash at my face. I duck, and it flies over me. The monster I see is a empousa. Suddenly, I see another blade behind it. Una appears behind it and slashes it into bits.  
"What are you doing here?" I ask. He grins.  
"I'm here to kill you."

 **Just so you know, Una has an insane side, and this is it.**


End file.
